


[podfic] The Undone and The Divine

by croissantkatie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: “Ah yes, the usual tale?” he mutters. “What is the god of love and beauty doing, with such a hideous wretch for a husband?”He says so lightly, like he has heard it a thousand times. He has. He says it like it is a joke, not to be taken seriously. Enjolras knows better, knows Grantaire hurts way more than he shows.So his thumbs brush the soft skin beneath Grantaire’s eyes and he smiles.“Loving him,” he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Undone and the Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689674) by [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/prouvairing). 



[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122601.zip) / [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122602.zip) / 27:31


End file.
